Attack on Horse
by Joking4Pink
Summary: Where am I? Am I, dreaming? I'm, I'm huge! Am I, a horse? No, I can't be, but wait, more, more power to. Destroy them. I must, wipe out every last Horse! Read the exciting tale of three ponies as they face the reality of the horses. The 5 walls are: Wall Sparkle, Wall Cadenza, Wall Moon, Wall Tia, and wall Discordia. (Joking was in the Sparkle district, the outside wall)


**Timber and I are walking along the dusty old brick road home from Trotingsville High. Were silent most of the way until Timber speaks up.**

**"The Scout Regiment will be home today, we can catch them, if you want?"**

**my hooves stop and I just stare at him in a way that makes him check if I'm still breathing. It is the first time I've heard him even mention the Scout Regiment to me. He has said many times not to join because I was to weak, or I would be killed the first day, or something like that. **

**"Race ya there slowpoke!" I squeal as my hooves begin to move at top speed. Timber even has to fly to keep up with me! Man! I'm like a lightning bolt!**

**When we reach the crowd my hooves skid to a reaches me a minute later. his glasses never seem to move as he halts in mid flight. His powder blue mane covers half as his grayish brown face as he brushes his feathers, to get the dust out. **

**"You win again Joke. You might even beat Pound Cake, and man, He's a fast one!"**

**Timber says, slightly smiling at me but keeping his focus on the dust pile below his front left hoof. lol kol lol kol kjgfhfghdrftghj ghyoqvbfhueu vnbfuheqvbrfuo3qvbfueiqbvhufehwvbbhuofbqhbhvuofbhoeqbhvbhuofboqu we hear a sudden shouting and shrieks for help. We run around the corner just to see two of the toughest foals in school. Punksteam, is a buff built pegasus with ambitions of conquering the 5 walls, and Fleetway? He's just got his smart mouth. The poor soul they were ganging up on was a puny silver unicorn with a powder yellow mane, calls herself Yinyang. She is half my size and weight as well. I rush to Yin's side and call the bullies out on their act. **

**"What you jerks think you're doing!?" I scream. but just a second after, one of them bucks me across the alley and I hit a building face first into the bricks. An idea pops into my mind and I lay as still as I can. I wait for the right moment to spring on top of these freaks of nature. when they get two feet away, I jump and pin them both down at once. My bloody face makes a demented grin as They cower in horror, and I giggle. Then I say the unspeakable.**

**"CELESTIA DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I shouted with my lips drawn back and my eyes twitching. The two dumb-holes were practically crying, and then Timber pried me off.**

**"You're letting them get away?!" my orange and black mane was frizzed with anger.**

**"Come on Joking, snap out of it! come on we will miss the Scout Regiment coming home! Joking!" Timber said shaking me back and forth. My frized violate coat returns to its original state and my eyes grow calm. The mare behind me is looking at what I think is my butt, I turn to face her and her eyes are wide in bewilderment.**

**"An, Appaloosa!? wow…"**

**"Excuse me?" I say looking at her as if I were Raricasa, one of the Scout Regiment. I know them all.**

**"Its just, I've never seen an Appaloosa before." She says, slightly smiling at me. **

**(Just for your info, Appaloosas are extremely rare in this era, their kind has been long since wiped out within the walls, only joking and her family remains.) I just notice by now that I am bleeding from my mouth. I look down and see my front tooth lying on the ground below. I pick it up and Timber looks at me.**

**"Cant wait for the Tooth Princess to come." I smile and I have a gap, right in the middle of my grin. Timber rolls his eyes and we gesture towards the small unicorn.**

**"Come on! I bet you wanna see the Scout Regiment come home as much as I do!" I say and she smiles, galloping behind us, just to keep and I are walking along the dusty old brick road home from Trotingsville High. Were silent most of the way until Timber speaks up.**

**"The Scout Regiment will be home today, we can catch them, if you want?"**

**my hooves stop and I just stare at him in a way that makes him check if I'm still breathing. It is the first time I've heard him even mention the Scout Regiment to me. He has said many times not to join because I was to weak, or I would be killed the first day, or something like that. **

**"Race ya there slowpoke!" I squeal as my hooves begin to move at top speed. Timber even has to fly to keep up with me! Man! I'm like a lightning bolt!**

**When we reach the crowd my hooves skid to a reaches me a minute later. his glasses never seem to move as he halts in mid flight. His powder blue mane covers half as his grayish brown face as he brushes his feathers, to get the dust out. **

**"You win again Joke. You might even beat Pound Cake, and man, He's a fast one!"**

**Timber says, slightly smiling at me but keeping his focus on the dust pile below his front left hoof. lol kol lol kol kjgfhfghdrftghj ghyoqvbfhueu vnbfuheqvbrfuo3qvbfueiqbvhufehwvbbhuofbqhbhvuofbhoeqbhvbhuofboqu we hear a sudden shouting and shrieks for help. We run around the corner just to see two of the toughest foals in school. Punksteam, is a buff built pegasus with ambitions of conquering the 5 walls, and Fleetway? He's just got his smart mouth. The poor soul they were ganging up on was a puny silver unicorn with a powder yellow mane, calls herself Yinyang. She is half my size and weight as well. I rush to Yin's side and call the bullies out on their act. **

**"What you jerks think you're doing!?" I scream. but just a second after, one of them bucks me across the alley and I hit a building face first into the bricks. An idea pops into my mind and I lay as still as I can. I wait for the right moment to spring on top of these freaks of nature. when they get two feet away, I jump and pin them both down at once. My bloody face makes a demented grin as They cower in horror, and I giggle. Then I say the unspeakable.**

**"CELESTIA DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I shouted with my lips drawn back and my eyes twitching. The two dumb-holes were practically crying, and then Timber pried me off.**

**"You're letting them get away?!" my orange and black mane was frizzed with anger.**

**"Come on Joking, snap out of it! come on we will miss the Scout Regiment coming home! Joking!" Timber said shaking me back and forth. My frized violate coat returns to its original state and my eyes grow calm. The mare behind me is looking at what I think is my butt, I turn to face her and her eyes are wide in bewilderment.**

**"An, Appaloosa!? wow…"**

**"Excuse me?" I say looking at her as if I were Raricasa, one of the Scout Regiment. I know them all.**

**"Its just, I've never seen an Appaloosa before." She says, slightly smiling at me. **

**(Just for your info, Appaloosas are extremely rare in this era, their kind has been long since wiped out within the walls, only joking and her family remains.) I just notice by now that I am bleeding from my mouth. I look down and see my front tooth lying on the ground below. I pick it up and Timber looks at me.**

**"Cant wait for the Tooth Princess to come." I smile and I have a gap, right in the middle of my grin. Timber rolls his eyes and we gesture towards the small unicorn.**

**"Come on! I bet you wanna see the Scout Regiment come home as much as I do!" I say and she smiles, galloping behind us, just to keep up.**


End file.
